


Adagio

by ravenwcatz



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, USS Enterprise - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenwcatz/pseuds/ravenwcatz
Summary: A young computer programmer joins the crew of the Enterprise, bafflingly manages to befriend Spock, and gets into some unusual trouble.





	1. Chapter 1

            “Arietta Knight.  Emphasis: computer programming.  Career track: Science officer.”  It always surprises me how austere our school records are.  I suppose the essentials are all that Starfleet needs to know about its cadets, but still.  You’re being groomed to serve on a Starship, to live where you work, potentially for years at a time, and all they want to know is what you majored in?  What about your personality?  What about the time you spend away from the engineering room, off the Bridge, away from the banks of computer terminals? 

            Starfleet hasn’t asked me where I came from.  Space, by way of Detroit, in case you were wondering.  I hail from the seat of industry in the Midwest, though I was born on a Starship.  My father was Chief Medical Officer of the USS Constitution, my mother one of his nurses.  I grew up splashing in the clear waters of the Great Lakes.  I guess my family wanted me to grow up somewhere finite.  They chose my father’s old hometown.  Something about the schools being better on Earth.  They did have a point.  Schooling on a Starship was still woefully inadequate, concentrating the curriculum on the primary mission of each ship.  On Earth, things were much more comprehensive.  In school, I studied a lot of things, but I settled on computer programming.  Something was comforting about spending my days staring at long strings of code.  Speaking to a voice that always answered with a detached indifference was soothing.  Maybe that explains why, at the Academy, most of my friends are Vulcan.  That, and… well, I never bother much with socializing.  It’s not that I’m shy, and it’s not that I’m unfriendly or prudish.  I’m just always… busy.    

            Arietta tapped her datapad dismissively, storing away her latest journal entry.  Almost fluidly, she slipped the pad into her schoolbag and swept up her wavy, dirty blonde hair, twisting it into a tight bun.  Somehow, she still felt out of place among her friends if her hair was down.  Tonight was Tuesday night, and her weekly study session would be starting soon. 

            It wasn’t as if the Vulcans would judge her in any way for her long, unruly hair.  It was a special breed of Vulcan that entered Starfleet to begin with, but it was still odd to be the only girl in the room twisting a curl around her finger as she drilled herself in programming code.  Arietta waved the thought out of her head as she straightened her Cadet’s sweater and strode out the door of her room. 

            This study session would go much like every other Tuesday night.  It began with discussion, the newest topics, any personal weaknesses that should be addressed.  Soon, it would move on to a self-guided quiz, with each of the cadets working against time and each other to complete the most recent assignment.  They always did this.  Call it… the Vulcan equivalent of a game.  There was no true competition, not in the human sense.  Simply the satisfaction of knowing your homework was done, and it had been checked and approved by your peers. 

            This particular Tuesday, however, quickly deviated from the normal routine, at least in Arietta’s opinion.  It wasn’t as if the plan for the evening would change.  But the roster, three of Arietta’s best Vulcan friends plus herself, had been altered slightly.  Twenty minutes into discussing the difficulties of reprogramming computers that had been built by non-Federation civilizations, a fifth individual joined the session. 

            Arietta had seen him before.  In fact, he was somewhat familiar, as he frequently assisted the computer sciences department in the lower level classes.  Arietta had never seen him among the upper level students, however.  He was tall and thin, not atypically so, for a Vulcan.  He scanned the room in silence, wearing the typical expression of casual disinterest that Arietta had grown very familiar with.  He sat at the far end of their table in silence.  None of the others even acknowledged his presence.  And Arietta would have followed suit except that he was STARING, pointedly, at her.  Periodically, his eyes would dart to one of the other Vulcans, if they made a particularly valid point, but they otherwise remained trained on Arietta.  And he remained silent. 

            Arietta’s hand found a tendril of hair that had escaped her bun, and began playing with it absently, her only giveaway that she was nervous.  She was aware that the visitor had zeroed in on this action, and she abruptly placed her hand back on the tabletop.  She pulled out her datapad and textbook, and her comrades did the same.  Mercifully, she soon found herself engrossed in their assignment, too busy to notice their visitor further. 

            The rest of the night passed in typical fashion.  Homework was completed swiftly, Arietta finishing nearly as swiftly as her contemporaries.  Upon revision of the work, it was discovered that she would have had the highest score, having found two errors in a string of code that had eluded her friends.  Finally, with a casual note that next week would be the last session before exams, everyone began packing to leave.  It was then that Arietta realized that their guest was still present.  He remained seated, watching her as the other Vulcans swiftly scooped up their things and filed out.  Arietta, flustered, stared pointedly at the table, stuffing her paper notes back into a file.  Stuffing this into her bag, she turned back to retrieve her datapad, only to find it hovering a few feet off the table, in the hands of the stranger.  He said nothing, peering at the pad for a moment.  His lips twitched in an unreadable expression, and he placed the pad in her hands.  Startled, she took it, and sidestepped him silently, retreating down the hall and back toward her dormitory. 

~ ~ ~

Arietta shifted uncomfortably in her seat.  Class hadn’t even started yet, and still she was nervous.  What if he came to observe class?  She turned to one of her classmates, a Vulcan named T’Lin.

            “Did you notice last night?”  Arietta insisted, for the tenth time.  “He spent the whole night STARING at me.  It was so uncomfortable.”

            “Impossible.” T’Lin replied.  “You are imagining.  Besides, we have been in this class 127 times already, and never once has Spock attended or assisted.  There is one week before exams.  Your fears are invalid.” 

            “What’s going on?”  Stephanie Chan, one of Arietta’s fellow humans plunked her bag down with a thud.  Arietta jumped. 

            “Arietta believes that Commander Spock will be observing class today, a notion that is, in human vernacular, utterly ridiculous.” 

            “But why was he staring at me?” Arietta asked, a whine beginning to creep into her voice.  T’Lin looked at her sharply. 

            “You were imagining.  I have told you this seven times already, and I shall not tell you again.  You admit yourself that he observed all of us in the discussion.  Perhaps the professor suspects someone of cheating…” 

            “You think they think I’m cheating??” Arietta asked, exasperated.  “Just because I’m studying my ass off to keep up with three Vulcans?  Do they know how much time I spend poring over our assignments?”

            Arietta was quickly hushed as the professor, a stately, older man, strode into the room.  Beside him, much to Arietta’s horror, was Commander Spock.  He simply nodded to the class, and picked through the room, silently taking a seat behind Arietta.  T’Lin turned and looked at her, expression nearly unreadable, save for the single cocked eyebrow that gave her away. 

            “Is there something wrong, Cadet?”  His voice was carefully measured.  T’Lin quickly turned back to her books.

            “No, Commander.”  She muttered, leafing through her text.  

            Arietta could feel the hair on the back of her neck standing on end for the next hour.  She could barely pay attention to their review lectures.  Frantically, she swept her mind for the questions she had wanted to ask, before she wouldn’t get another chance.  But her mind was a useless blank, for the first time in who only knew when.  The worst part was that she was getting nervous for no reason.  Perhaps Commander Spock _was_ sent to see if she had been cheating.  It would be hard to deny that her actions were consistent with those of a cheater.  Though she knew she had nothing to fear, she was still _livid_ that someone would think such things.  It was true that she had the top grade in the class, a feat in itself among a class of Vulcans.  But Arietta had studied day and night for that honor.  Accusing her of cheating simply because she was human was… primitive and ignorant, something she couldn’t believe a Vulcan would be capable of.

            And as the lecture continued, she felt her nerves turn over solidly to irrational anger.  How _dare_ he sit behind her, breathing down her neck, peering over her shoulder.  How dare he think her inferior simply because of her human upbringing.  She found herself clutching her datapad tersely, crescent-moon shaped marks appearing on the screen where her fingers dug in angrily. 

            The class dragged on forever as Arietta sat, mired in her aggravation.  Everything about the class was eating at her.  And after class, she still had to go to the library, put the finishing touches on her thesis.  Or was she supposed to have cheated on that as well?

            Finally, she realized that class was over.  She hastily stood and began stuffing things into her bag, a beat behind the rest of the class.  Again, as she reached for her datapad, she was irritated to find it in the hands of Commander Spock, who was now standing silently beside her. 

            “I kinda need that for my homework.” She snapped.  He looked at her, cocking an eyebrow, face still maddeningly unfazed. 

            “My apologies.”  He handed it back to her, and she dropped it unceremoniously into her bag. 

            “If you’ll excuse me, _Commander_ , I have work to do.  We can’t all be as effortlessly intelligent as you are.”  She muttered darkly.

            “I was wondering, perhaps, if I could have a minute of your time, Cadet Knight.” 

            Arietta sighed audibly and put down her bag.  She rounded on him, glaring.

            “For what?  I have a lot of work to do.  Look, I’m sorry I’m not _naturally talented_ , like everyone else in this class, but I’m not a liar, and your implications that I might be are entirely—“  She trailed off, seeing his sharply raised eyebrow. 

            “Cadet Knight, I’m not sure what you are talking about, but your record is exemplary.  I am here to inform you that you have been offered a position as a Junior Science Officer aboard the USS Enterprise, effective upon your graduation.  I wished to inform you last night, but I did not wish to keep you, as you seemed to be in a rush.” 

            Arietta collapsed into her seat.  She stared at Spock dumbly. 

            “You… you weren’t spying on me to make sure I’m not cheating?”  She asked slowly.

            “Are you cheating, Cadet Knight?” 

            Arietta shook her head. 

            “Then it would not be logical to assume that you were.” 

            Arietta continued to sit, staring dumbly in Spock’s general direction.  At length, he prompted her gently.

            “Cadet?” 

            “Hmm?”  She looked up.  “Oh… right.  I have to work on my thesis.”  She picked up her bag and began retreating.

            “And, uh… sorry.  For snapping at you.  I mean… Sorry.”

            “Your apology is unnecessary, Cadet Knight.  I will see you on campus?”

            “Uh… yeah.” 

 

 

Arietta stumbled numbly across campus as a haze of drizzle began to fall.  She barely registered this fact until she was already safe inside the library.  Fidgeting with the hem of her now uncomfortably damp cadet’s sweater, she wandered up the stairs to the computer terminal she had reserved for the semester. 

It was only then that the reality of the situation washed over her.  Welling up inside her, in waves, came choking sobs and disbelieving laughter.  She put her head down at the desk, a detached part of her watching the race to see which of her conflicting responses would tumble out of her first.  And then, it hit her. 

                “Oh my god, what have I done?” Her head flew up from the desktop.  Cadets around her began shifting in their seats, some giving her a side-eye, others moving uncomfortably away.  With a groan, she pulled out her datapad and began listlessly flicking through it for her thesis.  She had lost her temper in front of a superior officer.  A superior officer on the ship to which she would be assigned.  For the next FIVE YEARS.

            “I might as well just crumple this whole thing up and throw it in the trash.” She thought to herself, looking over her thesis dully.  “My career’s over before it’s even started.” 

            But she began reading it over, again, anyway.  Even if she was assigned to programming the Enterprise’s automatic waste recycling system for the next five years, she supposed it would at least still say USS Enterprise on her resume…


	2. Chapter 2

The final semester was finally over. Exams had been taken, papers turned in. All that was left was the uncomfortable wait. If Arietta's thesis was approved by her department, she would be permitted to graduate on time and join the crew of the Enterprise.

The upside was that she had an entire week to watch underclass cadets scurry, henpecked and sleep-deprived, to their final exams. A week to sleep in, walk along the waterfront, and unwind.

The downside was that, in a week's time, she might discover she needed to spend another whole year at the Academy. This meant that the time she might otherwise be spending relaxing, sleeping in, and walking along the waterfront was, in reality, spent pacing her dorm room, staring uncomfortably into space, and generally drinking herself into oblivion.

Arietta wasn't sure if she was more intimidated by the possibility of having to repeat her thesis, or serve on the Enterprise. None of her friends were coming with her. The fleet was still rebuilding after the incident with the Narada the previous year. Most of her friends would serve Earthbound, at least for the first few years, programming the computers that would run the next generation of starships. She would be thrust into an environment populated with a group of people who had already come to know and learned to trust one another.

One of whom she'd surely already offended, she reminded herself tersely.

It was a rare day with no clouds in San Francisco, and Arietta was perched on the edge of a bench overlooking the bay. She had spent so much time sitting and stewing in her dorm room that T'Lin, her roommate had, as exasperatedly as a Vulcan could, kicked her out.

A shadow momentarily obscured the rare sunshine that was settling on her shoulders, and she reflexively swiveled toward the source.

"Oh, not you…" The words escaped her before she could censor herself. Great.

"Good afternoon, Cadet Knight." He answered her without a beat. "May I join you?"

"I mean, considering you can probably already tell that there's a 100% probability of me saying something extraordinarily offensive, if you'd still like to, you're more than welcome." She sighed, training her eyes back on the bridge and trying not to flush crimson.

"If you would prefer to remain alone, I can certainly speak with you another time." He replied. Arietta noted that he had not moved from her patch of sunlight.

"No, please. It might take my mind off of… Everything."

Spock drifted to the other end of the bench and sat down. After gazing somewhat expectantly at Arietta for a moment, he blinked and directed his gaze in the direction of her own.

"I have always… admired the architecture of this planet." He said at length.

"I think I'll miss it." Arietta replied, dismissively.

"Many of your friends are remaining behind at the conclusion of this year."

"I have to soak up the sun now. I might not get another chance…" She drifted off. Finally, she turned to him.

"Did you… follow me out here? Or do we share a love of random wanderings in similar directions?"

"I am unsure of what you mean. I simply wished to… apologize."

"What on Earth do you have to apologize to me for?" Arietta looked at him as if the points of his ears had suddenly dropped off.

"I realize that my presence must have been most stressful for you at what can only be assumed to be an already stressful time. I did not wish to cause you such distress."

"Well… Thanks." She replied. "I mean… Thanks."

"It was probably an unwise strategy for me to attempt to catch you during study sessions, however I was unable to locate anyone who could tell me of any other activities you frequent on campus."

"That… paints me in a really unattractive light, thanks for pointing that out." She muttered darkly, turning her gaze back to the bridge.

"Perhaps I should leave…"

"No." She wheeled around. "Please? I'm sorry I'm so testy, I'm just… I'm waiting to hear back about my thesis, and I don't know if I'm gonna be stuck here for another year… Not that I don't want to be in such a beautiful place, but a whole year? And it's not like a commission on a ship like the Enterprise comes along every day… But that's intimidating too, like, who the hell thinks I have any business on the Enterprise?"

She fell silent, reflexively brushing a stray strand of hair from her face. Spock was watching her with what could only be described as the Vulcan equivalent of a smile, or the most neutral smirk in existence.

"I am certain you will perform admirably."

"It's not… It's not the performance part I'm worried about…" She trailed off.

"Does it intimidate you to be entering a situation in which you are unfamiliar with anyone?"

"I'm sure you're all great friends, I mean, you all could have DIED."

"I am not certain I follow you." He replied.

"Well, everyone had to learn quickly to rely on one another, and to adapt to differing personalities. I feel like I'm going to come in, and I'm just… not part of the club. Metaphorically speaking."

"Do not think of it in that way. After all, you do have at least one friend on board." At these words, he rose from the bench.

"What? Who?" Arietta screwed up her face. Again, he simply answered with that maddeningly indifferent smirk, turned, and began to walk away.

"Did… did you mean you?" Arietta jumped up from the bench. "Dammit… I'm SORRY!" She yelled after him as he strode away.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, the day had come. Arietta had not quite expected her response so soon, otherwise there might have been more pacing, whining, and possibly drinking involved. T'Lin was determined to ignore her and spent swaths of time meditating, which had only aggravated Arietta's anxiety further.

She had tucked an earpiece in her ear and was blaring the same song on repeat, eyes scrunched closed, trying desperately to pass a few more hours before her madness would again drive her out of doors, this time into the dismal grey mist. She did not hear the door chime.

In fact, she did not hear the door chime five times, until T'Lin rose from her meditation space, padded silently to the door, allowed it to open with a whooshing squeak, and then turned on her heel and resumed her previous position. Arietta hastily pulled the earpiece out of her ear and tumbled off her bed, reflexively tugging at the hem of her sweater.

The gentleman who stood before her carried a single, old-style paper envelope in his hands. He thrust this at Arietta, and then moved off down the hall wordlessly.

"Thank you?" Arietta called after him. She turned, staring at the envelope.

"It would be unbelievably illogical of you to stand there and stare at that envelope for the next twenty minutes before opening it, as I am already aware you will do. Please open it, so that I may resume my daily schedule without your incessant interruption." T'Lin interjected from her place, cross legged on the floor. Arietta's face flushed slightly, and she turned the envelope over in her hands.

She stood, thumb poised to tear open the seal. She knew that T'Lin had a point. There was no sense in prolonging her agony over whether she would spend the next year on the Enterprise or at the Academy, but she still couldn't help hesitating. She was at the top of her class, and her professors had been pleased at the research she had chosen for her thesis: an experimental use of holodeck simulation programs as a method for direct human interface with computers. However, she had not made nearly as much progress as she had hoped. Her thesis paper merely proved that this was possible, but she had not made meaningful strides in actually implementing the technology. The current holodeck simulation programs were too clunky and cumbersome to support a fully-realized physical representation of the inner processes of a computer. She worried that this lack of progress would leave her Earthbound for another year, wading through technology that was largely ignored by Starfleet as useful for training purposes and pleasure only.

Finally, she tore open the envelope, heart pounding. What a way to deliver important information, she thought as the seconds began grinding into infinity. Tear open the thing, unfold the paper, read through the scrawly writing. Why could this not have been sent directly to her PADD? One click and she'd know.

She suddenly became aware that even her thoughts were procrastinating, and that she was still staring blankly through the unfolded sheet of paper. She fingered the creases, unfolded the paper.

"I… passed?" She breathed, disbelievingly. T'Lin, pretending to ignore her in the corner, sighed, inwardly relieved.

"I PASSED!" She shouted, flinging the paper in the air. She seized the Vulcan by the wrist and yanked her off the floor into a crushing hug. At length, she remembered that her roommate was not… emotionally equipped to deal with her celebratory embrace, and she released her, crimson-faced.

"Oh." She murmured, gazing at a tense and disheveled T'Lin. "I… forgot."

"It is irrelevant. I am… pleased that you have succeeded in your goal." T'Lin adjusted her sweater and brushed a stray strand of short, dark hair from her eyes. "It is… refreshing… to see you behaving more like yourself."

"I just can't believe it. I thought for sure I'd be stuck here another year. I mean… Not that I don't want to be here…" The words were tumbling, unbidden, from her.

"I understand." T'Lin responded. "I have grown accustomed to your presence as my roommate as well. However, I, too, will be departing after graduation. I have accepted a position on New Vulcan, to attempt to integrate our traditional practices and technologies into a relatively new landscape."

"That's fantastic! We should celebrate." Arietta smiled.

"As I am certain you are aware, after living alongside me for the past four years, Vulcans do not 'celebrate'. However, as I have viewed our ongoing relationship as an exchange of cultural practices, I realize that I have not accepted your ways as readily as you accept my own. It is perhaps… 'late in the game' as you would put it, but I would be willing to take part in your celebration, as we may not see each other for some time after graduation."

"Perfect. Get dressed, I'm starving." Arietta replied, already digging through her wardrobe.

* * *

The plan was simple enough. Troll the dormitory hallways until a suitable pack of females could be found, and then descend upon the nearest commissary, restaurant, or bar like a swarm of ravenous locusts, overloading replicators with requests for hot fudge sundaes, jalapeno poppers, and other generally-fattening but unbelievably-satisfying delights, followed by a trip off-campus to sample a last taste of that devil liquor and hours of dancing before being jettisoned off-world for god-knows-how-long.

To that end, Arietta found that she and her companions were successful. T'Lin watched, somewhat disparagingly, as Arietta lost herself in a plate of nachos, and then continued to observe, eyebrows raised so that she was certain (though logic dictated otherwise) that they might eventually stick that way. At length, Arietta convinced her to sample the smallest taste of Terran Gin (it never ceased to confound her that they were willing to drink something that tasted of pine tar), and join in the 'celebration'.

Arietta found herself on the dance floor with dozens of other freshly liberated cadets. She found she had drunk just enough to be pleasantly floaty, and was drifting through her friends, catching snippets of conversation here and there.

It was then that her ears, everywhere at once, picked up on the barely audible strains of a voice at the other end of the bar. She felt as though she had had a bucket of cold water dumped over her head. She floated over to T'Lin and ducked behind her, grabbing her by the arm.

"What are you doing?" T'Lin asked, attempting to shake her off.

"I cannot possibly make any worse of an impression than I already have." Arietta hissed, jerking her head in the direction of the voices. T'Lin cocked an eyebrow and followed her gaze.

"Ordinarily, I would tell you that your behavior is unfounded, however, in this instance, perhaps your instinct is correct. It appears that Commander Spock is speaking with Captain James Kirk, your impending commanding officer."

"Fabulous." Arietta winced. "Maybe I can just hide in the bathroom until they leave?"

"I believe you will be… hiding… for a long time. It appears Captain Kirk may have just purchased another drink."

"So much for my evening…" Arietta mumbled. At that moment, her classmate Stephanie Chan beelined for her, grinning broadly.

"Guess who bought me a drink?" She asked brightly.

"It cannot possibly be…"

"Your commanding officer!" She squealed.

"Well, that's fantastic." Arietta said darkly. "After only two and a half years of trying to catch his eye too…"

"Come and meet him!" Stephanie urged, seizing Arietta by the arm and yanking her away.

Arietta had another 30 feet to compose herself. Twenty-five… Twenty… She stumbled over the foot of a young cadet whose dancing was beginning to spiral out of control. Ten… She was having a difficult time controlling her breathing, and her heart began pounding in her ears. Five… Jim Kirk was eyeing the pair. She straightened and tried to clear her throat.

"Hi Jim…" Stephanie was cooing. "I thought you'd like to meet…"  
"Arietta Knight. …Sir." Arietta was standing ramrod-straight, extending a hand, trying not to let her attention drift to the Vulcan quietly sipping water at his side. Kirk smiled broadly.

"Relax." He took her hand, warmly. Arietta swayed on the spot.

"She's…"

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little overwhelmed by this week." Arietta apologized.

"Understandable. Can I buy you a drink? Take the edge off?"

"I…" she began.

"She'd love it. You like Gin, right, honey?" Stephanie was hovering, motheringly, all the while shooting doe-eyes at Kirk.

"I guess another gin and tonic couldn't hurt, right?" Arietta sighed.

"Enjoy it while you can, ladies." Kirk smiled. "Unless you're this one."

He gently elbowed Spock who responded with a single raised eyebrow.

"I do not feel the need to… indulge… on such an occasion as this, Captain." Spock replied.

"For heaven's sake, Spock, I don't plan on being your captain again for another week. You *can* call me Jim." He wasn't looking at Spock, however, but instead flagging down the bartender. After a moment, he placed a glass in Arietta's hands, and practically pushed one into Spock's.

"Captain…" he protested.

"A toast." Kirk grinned, ignoring him. "To a new graduating class."

Arietta smiled. Perhaps this was not going to be as horrifically awkward as she had imagined.

"Cheers." She squeaked, clinking glasses with the others. As she sipped her drink, she watched Spock gaze, somewhat regrettably, at his own before closing his eyes and drinking deeply. Perhaps her irrational fear that he might be inwardly hiding some deep offense of her truly was unfounded. She took another sip and allowed the room to begin gently swirling around her again.

Somewhere within this moment, Kirk finally asked Stephanie to dance, an offer which she squealingly accepted, nearly dragging him off to the dance floor. Arietta's heart sank and, for a moment, she contemplated pawing at Stephanie, begging her friend not to abandon her. Instead, she stared intently at the wedge of lime bobbing about in her glass.

"I am unsure how any of you willingly consume something that tastes like pine tar." Spock said casually. Arietta looked up. He was swirling the ice around his glass, somewhat disdainfully, but Arietta noticed that it was otherwise empty.

"A gin and tonic is a distinguished beverage." She said, as her floaty, swirly feeling intensified with a lurch. "For when you want to be distinguishingly plastered."

"I would recommend you do not finish that." Spock said gently.

"What else am I going to do with it?" Arietta asked, dumbly.

"Perhaps you would be inclined to dance with me?"

"Vulcans don't dance." Arietta sputtered. "I came here with five of them, and look. Clustered in a corner drinking water. They're only here because I made them."

"Do humans not dance?" He asked quietly. "I am, after all, half-human, and quite capable of dancing, if you are inclined. If you do not wish it, I will not be offended."

"What the hell, I'm sure I won't remember this in the morning anyway." She set her drink on the bar, perhaps a bit too carefully, and allowed him to lead her onto the floor.

Arietta wasn't sure what she expected, or even if she had expected anything at all, but if she had expected something, it certainly was not what she was presented with. As he had stated, Spock was capable of dancing, more capable than she would have guessed. She was so busy being impressed with the fact that he could keep rhythm and her own fear of drunkenly falling over that she didn't realize that he was going out of his way to avoid any contact with her that did not occur through a uniform sleeve or shoulder. Not that this would have surprised her in any fashion since, living with a Vulcan, she was well aware of their distaste of physical contact, particularly with those of other species. She was also unaware that Kirk had stopped dancing with a pouting Stephanie and was now standing nearby and cheering on his shipmate gleefully. It did, however, occur to her suddenly that though she had several Vulcan friends, she couldn't recall another occasion in which she had interacted with a male Vulcan before. It seemed to her that the vast majority of those remaining at Starfleet Academy were female. She tried to peer up at him, objectively, only to find him studying her, expression neutral, in return. Her first instinct was to break away, blushing furiously, but she pushed this down, returning his gaze levelly for just a moment.

It was just then, as Kirk had let out an uproarious cheer, that the cadet whom Arietta had tripped over earlier came drunkenly flailing through, still hell-bent on dancing to whatever beat was swirling in his own head. He continued straight into Arietta's trajectory and then collided, sending her sprawling.

Spock was busy watching Arietta. He had simply noted that her ability to shift with the rhythm of each song was impeccable. He had been prompted to do a lot of ruminating about this young woman for some weeks now. He recalled Admiral Pike requesting the presence of himself and Kirk one afternoon. He was requesting recommendations to fill an open position on the Enterprise. He recalled Jim quickly rattling off a list of perhaps 10 women, all of whom appeared to have been chosen based upon physical appearance, several of whom were not even Computer Sciences majors. Pike had sighed, his fondness for Jim overriding the urge to tell him off, and turned to Spock, requesting his own recommendations.

"I have but one which also aligns with the list supplied to you by Captain Kirk. Therefore, logically, I do not believe we have need to further discuss…" he had begun, before Pike cut him off.

"Spock." Pike said patiently, "I asked you for your recommendations. All of them, please."

He had gone on to detail three or four possible candidates. His final recommendation was Arietta.

"She is at the top of her class, Admiral, and I believe she would be an asset to our vessel." He had concluded.

"But what does she look like?" Kirk had asked with a smile.

"Kirk, just because you ignored my advice and conducted your research at the bar instead of the registrar's office…" Pike had begun.

"I have only seen her identification photo, but I am unsure why that would be of importance." Spock had replied pointedly.

"Look, I know you're both a little… skeptical of my methods of assessment, but you do realize that we are all stuck together, right? I just want to make sure anyone we bring aboard can keep up with the cool kids, that's all."

Pike had worn an expression akin to incredulity at that moment, before composing himself and turning to Spock.

"Commander, I find your argument not only compelling, but also far more sensical than anything else I have heard in this room today. Please track down Cadet Knight and inform her of my decision."

His research of her records was one thing, actually informing her of the Admiral's choice was another. She had been moody and somewhat irrational, behavior he had observed in other humans nearing final exams each semester. Despite this, he found himself drawn to finding out more than her austere school records could tell. Jim had, after all, made a valid point, no matter how cloaked in arcane political incorrectness it had been. She would be serving with what was already an established crew, complete with friendships and personal relationships. She would have to be able to navigate these waters to find her own place among them. By the time he had left her alone by San Francisco Bay, he was convinced she would be fine.

As this thought began to fade from his mind, and the music again began filtering into his consciousness, his reverie was suddenly interrupted by a cadet who had clearly indulged far too much.

The next morning, Arietta would swear to anyone who would listen that the next few milliseconds happened in slow motion. As she pitched forward, Spock shot out a hand to catch her by the arm. But he didn't catch her by the arm. He caught her by one flailing hand, and then everything was silence. Arietta didn't feel floaty and swirly anymore. She felt as though she had stuck a fork in a toaster, the kind her grandmother still used back home. Spock, on the other hand, began feeling most unpleasantly swirly. He felt her intoxication, and behind it, perhaps, a niggling of something else. A shock, as though he were petting a cat on a winter day, nothing so significant he would ordinarily take notice, but then, it occurred to him that perhaps this was not so ordinary. He pulled her to her feet.

"Are you unhurt?" He inquired.

"I'm fine, thanks." Arietta replied, mystified. "That was a hell of a shock."

"You experienced that as well?" He asked, eyes suddenly searching her face.

"That asshole running over me? You're kidding right?" She replied dryly.

"…Ah." He hoped, in the dim lighting, that she could not see him flushing slightly green. Her swirling buzz had invaded his mind as surely as it had taken absence of hers, and he simultaneously worked to suppress any hint of embarrassment from the apparent misunderstanding. "I believe it is time for me to depart. Thank you for joining me."

"I am… honored." Arietta replied, suddenly stone-cold sober and hoping he would appreciate her attempt at politeness. He did not respond, but turned quickly and retreated through the crowd. It was only then that Arietta seemed to realize that the world had returned to full volume and speed.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

Spock found himself turning away from the girl, and it seemed that his head was not only lagging behind his body, but turning a full-quarter more, before drifting back. He measured his steps carefully, dark eyes scanning the crowd for his friend.

Jim Kirk had finally turned his attention back to Stephanie, who was now as chipper as ever. He was just about to ask her about another drink when Spock drifted over, and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"I believe I require assistance." Was all he said, muttered close to Kirk's ear. He then began pulling a bewildered Kirk out of the bar. Jim tried his best to screw his face up into an expression of helpless apology, but he was inwardly relieved. Stephanie Chan was now shooting murderous eyes at the back of Spock's head.

Once outside the bar, Spock led the pair to a somewhat secluded corner. Kirk gave him a nudge and a grateful smile.

"Hey, thanks for that. Now I know why I waited two and a half years to buy her a drink. Gut feelings, am I right?"

"Please clarify." Spock said, staring at the ground, head still swirling.

"I give you credit for leaving that Knight girl in the middle of a dance to rescue your commanding officer from a bad situation." Kirk said. "I knew I picked you as my second-in-command for a reason."

"You misunderstand." Spock replied. "My intent was not to 'rescue' you, it was, as I have previously stated, a request to render assistance."

"You feeling ok?" Kirk asked suddenly. "You look a little green… more than usual."

"I believe I am drunk." He replied simply, squeezing his eyes closed. "Why you humans regard this as such a desirable state, I cannot fathom."

"I thought Vulcans couldn't get drunk." Kirk replied, skeptically.

"We cannot. I believe I experienced some form of… transfer… from Cadet Knight."

"Fascinating." Jim replied dryly.

"Now is not the time for your typical banter. Please." Spock again found himself leaning on Kirk's shoulder. "I would not refuse assistance in the direction of the dormitories."

"Come on. I'll take you home." Kirk swung Spock's arm over his shoulders, and began wandering off in the direction of Campus.

* * *

Arietta was left in the middle of the dance floor, shaken, sober, and confused. Stephanie Chan, after watching Kirk's helpless expression fade through the crowd, rounded on Arietta, stomping up to her, brandishing an empty beer glass.

"That's great, Arietta. Just great. He was just about to buy me another drink. I don't know what you did to Commander Spock, but…"

"Excuse me? What *I* did?" Arietta asked incredulously.

"Yes, you. I've only spent every Saturday night in this bar since midterms giving Jim Kirk the eye, and the night he finally decides to go for it, you have to go and ruin it. And you probably offended Spock too. EVERYONE knows you don't touch a Vulcan." Stephanie sputtered.

Arietta began weaving through the crowd, trying to find a quiet corner. She wasn't sure she could deal with this. Stephanie followed her, punctuating her henpecking with periodic flailing.

"Listen." Arietta leaned up against the wall, "I don't know what you think I was doing, but I can guarantee you I wasn't doing anything except getting mowed over by that guy over there who's STILL dancing through people like they aren't even there. If it wasn't for Commander Spock, I'd have been trampled on the dance floor."

Without another word, she began sweeping her things up into her arms. She nodded curtly at Stephanie, and bid an apologetic goodbye to T'Lin, who was lost in conversation with the other Vulcans.

"Arietta Knight, I will not forgive you for this." Stephanie huffed.

"That's fine. You don't have to. In three days, I'll be aboard the Enterprise, and if I never see you again, it will be too soon." Arietta found herself seething as she burst out of the bar into the cool evening air.

 

* * *

Arietta trudged back toward campus, alone. It wasn't the shortest journey, but she wanted the time and silence to digest the evening. For a while, she gazed halfheartedly at the stars, and it occurred to her that she hadn't really looked up at them in a very long time. The rest of the time, she sped along, staring at the trails of dust swirling just ahead of her feet.

It wasn't long before she realized that she was very quickly catching up to the only other travelers on this road this late at night… Kirk, practically dragging along a stumbling Spock. Arietta debated slowing down, picking her way silently along the dirt road so as not to be noticed. She decided against this.

"You both look like you've had a night." She offered, unhelpfully.

Spock stood bolt upright, eyes wide. His coordination betrayed him however, and Arietta watched him sway on the spot.

"Cadet Knight." Kirk smiled, clapping Spock on the shoulder again. "Maybe you can be of some assistance."

"It seems like I just keep running into you two." Arietta said with a smile.

"Imagine that." Kirk smiled back. "And we're not even confined to a ship yet."

Kirk motioned for Arietta to take Spock's free arm, but at this suggestion, he again attempted to straighten, tugging at his black sweater.

"I am fine, Cadet Knight, I assure you." He said, a bit too loudly.

"Really?" Arietta asked, "because you look exactly how I felt before that jerk decided to…" she trailed off, realization dawning across her face. Spock, in turn, grew a deeper shade of green.

"It is not your fault, I assure you." He replied at length.

"Can I take it back?" She asked quietly. "I daresay I hold my liquor better, Commander."

"I do not believe it works that way, but I am honored by your request."

Kirk shifted uncomfortably.

"…Cadet Knight, perhaps my captain requires your assistance after all." Spock prompted. He offered her his free arm, a bit limply. Arietta quickly draped it across her shoulders, and slowly, the three of them again began traveling in the direction of campus.

After an eternity's worth of awkward silence, Arietta began quietly singing "We're off to see the Wizard". Kirk smiled and joined in, Spock eyeing them in turn, incredulously. Arietta hazarded a glance back toward him, blushing furiously, but stalwartly still singing, and, to her surprise, she watched his expression slowly break from determined neutrality into the slightest smile.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Commander Spock awoke the next morning with a spinning head and a murderous case of cottonmouth.

"Feeling better?" Jim Kirk was hovering over him, bacon still sizzling in the frying pan in his hand.

"What are you doing here?" Spock asked uncertainly.

"Whipping up James Tiberius Kirk's patented hangover cure." He said, waving the frying pan around under Spock's nose.

"I still fail to understand how humans regard this as a preferable way to spend a weekend." Spock said, slumping forward, head in hands.

"Well, no one said a hangover was the preferred way to spend a weekend." Kirk replied, moving off and cracking a pair of eggs into the pan.

"Computer," Spock grumbled, squinting into his hands, "Please reduce ambient light by 22%"

As the light in the room dimmed, he hazarded a glance back up. Kirk had disappeared from view.

"Jim," Spock called.

"Hmm?" Kirk's head appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"What transpired after we left the bar last night?"

"Don't tell me you don't remember." Kirk replied gleefully.

"My memory of the events is somewhat… hazy." Spock said defensively.

"You mean 'absent.'"

"I mean hazy."

"Well, do you remember dragging me out of the bar?" Kirk asked.

"I did not 'drag' you. I simply enlisted your services to assist me."

"You dragged me. I brought you back here. Well…"

At that moment, as if on cue, a small yawn erupted from what Spock had assumed was just a pile of blankets nearby. If he had been human, his instinct would have been to leap about three feet in the air, but as he was not, he responded instead with a single raised eyebrow. Arietta sat up, looking baffled for a moment.

"Is that bacon?" She asked. Kirk's blue eyes glittered impishly as he swept out of the kitchen with plates of bacon and eggs.

"Please explain." Spock said levelly as Kirk pushed a fork into his hand.

"I enlisted some assistance of my own." Jim replied, snapping a strip of bacon in half.

* * *

Arietta found herself swathed in blankets. She had awoken several minutes before, but her mind was swimming. She was confused at first. These weren't her blankets. They smelled like Vulcan incense. She briefly recalled the number of drinks she'd had at the bar and wondered woefully if T'Lin had had to put her to bed. By the time she realized she had spent most of the night stone-cold sober, a new scent was invading, mingling with the incense.

"Is that bacon?" she asked, sitting bolt upright. It was only then that the missing pieces of the night began to filter back into her brain. Jim Kirk, wearing a Cheshire-cat grin, slipped a plate of bacon and eggs into her lap.

"Please explain."

Her eyes rose in response to the other voice in the room, and quickly darted back to her plate. That explained the incense. Her impending commission was becoming more awkward by the day. She wracked her brain, what had happened last night?

"I enlisted some assistance of my own." Kirk was saying. Assistance? Arietta remembered the stars, the dust swirling around her feet.

"It was a musical adventure!"

Arietta dropped her fork with a clatter. Of course Kirk would remember that. Great. Now they were both looking at her. Kirk with that maddening grin, Spock's brow suddenly furrowed, trying to excavate his own memory of this event.

"Come on, Spock, you mean you don't remember? You were enjoying yourself." Kirk lobbed a wadded up napkin at the Vulcan.

"I do not believe that is the correct term for…" Spock began.

"Don't even start with me. You know, I think that's the first time I've ever seen you smile? I didn't know you were even capable of…"

"You are attempting to elicit an emotional response from me, which you should already know is pointless." Spock began.

"Spock, if I were pulling your leg, I think I'd go more for dancing on tables with a lampshade on your head than 'smiling.'" Kirk cocked an eyebrow. "Besides, Arietta can corroborate."

Arietta looked up, beet red. He had indeed permitted the slightest of smiles to creep briefly across his face. Spock was gazing at her, patiently.

"You did, sir." She squeaked, before stuffing half a slice of bacon into her mouth to avoid having to answer further questions. He responded with a raised eyebrow.

"Fascinating. I do not recall such a response."

"It gets better." Kirk began.

Arietta blanched. No. No, it did not get better. She remembered now.

"Captain," She began.

"Is everybody determined to call me captain on our shore leave? You're not even a member of my crew yet!"

"I have to leave!" She began scrambling out of the nest of blankets.

"Nonsense. Your exams are over, I highly doubt you have anything to do that is half as interesting as listen to this story. I immediately take back what I just said, I am your captain, and as your captain, I am ordering you to sit down, enjoy my breakfast, and back me up on what happened last night."

Horrified, she sat back down, twisting the blankets through her hands. She remembered exactly what had happened the night before.

The three of them had reached Spock's door. It had opened with a squeak, waiting patiently for at least one of them to enter. Arietta had looked from Kirk to Spock somewhat expectantly.

"…And then you were looking at her all doe-y eyed…"

Oh god. Really?

"It wasn't doe eyed, I promise!" She shouted, a bit too loudly. Kirk looked at her a moment, then continued as though he had never been interrupted.

"And you wouldn't let us leave."

Arietta recalled him stumbling into his quarters, arms that had once been slung limply about their shoulders now lassoing them about the necks and dragging them inside.

"So I thought it was best if maybe we got you to sleep and then kept an eye on you." Kirk finished. "I could have sent Arietta home, but I really, really wanted witnesses for this." He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Witnesses to me eating bacon in my own quarters?" Spock asked.

"Were you listening to my story? You were drunk and it was hilarious. Bones will never believe me. I have to have someone to share this with." Kirk stood and began collecting now-empty plates. He made his way back to the kitchen. As soon as he was out of sight, Spock rose to his feet, and Arietta sprang up in response.

"Cadet Knight." He said, voice barely audible. "I must apologize for my lack of… decorum."

"So you DO remember what happened last night." She responded.

"I trust you understand that my actions were in no way representative of my character, and that any awkwardness I may have caused you with respect to myself was unintended."

"Awkwardness? You smiled at me and wouldn't get out of your own doorway." Arietta said with a grin.

"For you, perhaps, this is nothing. For me, it is quite significant. I must examine my own motivations."

"I… oh."

"I wish to thank you for rendering your assistance. I do not wish to detain you further. I will see you when you report for duty Monday morning."

"Sure thing."

_A/N: Alright, kiddos. I've gotten enough notes on this that I'm going to address it here, instead of sending messages to the people who point it out to me. Yes, the word BACON was spoken here. To those of you who politely pointed out that Vulcans are vegetarian... thanks. To those of you who choose to message me with single-sentence statements dripping with superiority... piss off. We're going to handle this my way. It's a choose your own adventure! You've got four options:_ _  
_

_1) It's bacon. Spock doesn't eat it, but rather shoves it around his plate disdainfully. Proceed to chapter 6._

_2) Give Kirk some credit, how long have they known each other at this point? It's veggie bacon. Spock eats it. Proceed to chapter 6._

_3) It's Spock's *house*. The replicator is programmed to make *everything* veggie-friendly. It's veggie bacon. Spock eats it. Proceed to chapter 6._

_4) It's bacon. Bacon is delicious. Piss off. Proceed to chapter 6._

_Pick whichever one you like best. Or, for the Vulcan purists, pick whichever one seems most logical. As much as I want it to be option 2, I secretly imagine it's option 1. Enjoy._

 


	6. Chapter 6

After what seemed like an eternity, the day had finally arrived. Arietta had spent her weekend desperately procrastinating yet again, with a final burst of panicked packing starting at about 2100 hours on Sunday night. T'Lin, with her bags neatly stacked in one corner of the room, had watched her, typical expression of dismissive observance plastered across her face. But as soon as Arietta had stood up, throwing the last dirty, wadded-up sock into her last haphazard bag, the Vulcan had crossed the room and reluctantly, haltingly drew her into an awkward hug, stunning her.

"I am better for having had the experience of cohabiting with you." T'Lin had said, backing away, again arranging her face into neutrality.

"I am honored you chose to suffer through my existence for the last four years." Arietta said, giggling nervously.

"I did not 'suffer'." T'Lin corrected gently. "It was a fascinating exercise in… broadening my cultural boundaries. I believe my interactions with many cultures will be smoothed by the flexibility and adaptation I have grown accustomed to exercising."

"I… Thanks?" Arietta wasn't sure it was a compliment.

"I will see you in the future. The Enterprise will surely bring you to New Vulcan more frequently than you fear it will."

"I hope so. I haven't been off-world in ages."

The pair fell silent. It was going to be strange, tomorrow. Arietta would have completely new quarters. She wondered how long it would take before they felt as much like home as this room did, with its haze of Vulcan incense.

"Arietta." T'Lin began, breaking the silence of Arietta's reverie.

"Hm?"

"I have observed your behavior for four years now. I know you, like most humans, have many things on your mind in a moment such as this, and you do not have the benefit of our years of emotional control… To 'ease your mind', as you might say, I thought perhaps you should know… There is no need for you to experience such anxiety in the presence of Commander Spock. He does appear to… favor his interactions with you."

"What do you mean 'favor'?!" Arietta exploded, nerves suddenly jangling all over again.

T'Lin responded only with the slightest smirk and a cocked eyebrow.

_A/N: This is a shorty, sorry. It was supposed to be part of a larger chapter, but upon re-reading the whole thing together, this bit doesn't really flow directly into the next bit, so it will be a chapter all its own. You lucky ducks._


	7. Chapter 7

Arietta sat, strapped into one of her shuttle's board-straight, uncomfortable seats. To her left, a line of enlisted engineers were elbowing each other, trading stories of their month's rest and adventure. To her right, another young ensign was already asleep, head lolling onto his shoulder. Facing her across the aisle were a number of faces she dimly recognized from the library, or passing in the halls. A number of these were medical students. She absently reached up and began twisting a loose tendril of hair around her finger. They would be departing momentarily. Though she knew already that none of her friends had accepted a commission aboard the Enterprise, she had hoped to see at least some familiar faces.

Her heart leapt into her throat as the shuttle's main engines roared to life. Her bridge officers would have already beamed aboard. This, too, filled her with a strange sense of dread. She fished into her pocket for her official orders. Unfolding the already crumpled page, she scanned it.

"Ensign Knight, reporting for duty, sir." She muttered under her breath for perhaps the hundredth time.

"Ensign Knight…" it did have a nice ring to it. She supposed her parents would be quite proud of her.

At length, she tilted her head back, closing her eyes as the shuttle jerked and bounced its way up out of the atmosphere.

To Arietta's nerves, it was the longest ride of her life. She noticed that some of the new medical personnel looked nervous as well. The rest of the shuttle was filled with hushed conversation, a few individuals attempting to read from PADDs, and several who were trying to sneak one last midday nap in before the regular schedule of life on duty resumed. Finally, with the slightest jerking thud, she felt the shuttle settle into its docking bay. She quickly unbuckled the straps of her safety harness and rose, tugging reflexively at the hem of her plain black top. She looked around momentarily before diving back toward her seat to retrieve her orders, now _definitely_ crumpled, from the floor. She flushed crimson and looked around, hoping no one had noticed her.

The little column of personnel slowly began to file out of the shuttle, and along with it Arietta. The docking bay was larger than she had expected, bright, and echoingly quiet, save for the soft hissing of the shuttlecraft de-pressurizing its thrusters.

Suddenly, at the head of the line, Captain James Kirk appeared, smiling broadly. Alongside him was a Yeoman, clutching a PADD and appraising the crowd.

"Good afternoon, welcome, welcome _back_." Kirk said. It occurred to Arietta in this moment that it was much easier to see him as an authority figure in this environment. She hoped that would also be true for… everyone else.

"If you are returning from shore leave, I hope you've recovered sufficiently from last night. If you are joining us for the first time…" his eyes scanned the crowd 'til they landed on Arietta, "please see Yeoman Cline and she will direct you further."

Before Arietta even had the chance to process what was said, Kirk was gone. Most of the crowd was dispersing, leaving her standing with a small cluster of Starfleet Medical residents. They approached the Yeoman, uncertainly.

"Name?"

"Knight. Arietta Knight."

"Knight, proceed to deck 5, room 38. You will have two hours to settle your things and relax, then you are to report to Commander Spock on the bridge."

"Yes ma'am. Thank you." Arietta squeaked. She gathered up her bags and raced for the turbolift doors.

* * *

Arietta was certain that, when Yeoman Cline suggested she "settle her things" she did NOT mean "allow them to explode across her space as if an air lock had somehow burst". Still, that is largely what happened as soon as Arietta was admitted through the softly squeaking door to her quarters. She was sharing her space with one of the new medical personnel, but at least she would finally have her own bedroom, and not have to subject this poor sap to whatever mess, noise, or adventure was going to occur there on a pretty much daily basis.

Finally, after wrestling with the replicator, somehow accidentally reprogramming it to speak Russian, figuring out how to fix it, ending up with thirteen cups of steaming hot Earl Grey tea and one very unappetizing chocolate-covered salmon, she successfully settled down with a small snack, which she subsequently barely touched, all the while sprawled across her new bed. She hated the nervousness that crept over her in moments like this. They made it very difficult to work efficiently and not make a comical mess of herself. She missed the calming scent of Vulcan incense, though she was grateful to finally see her thermostat read below 80F. At length, she tentatively stood, crossed the room, and picked up the blue uniform jersey that she would grow all too comfortable in over the next few weeks. She fingered its delicate smoothness, ran a hand almost reverently across the Starfleet insignia. She slipped it on, over her black sweater, taking a breath to still herself. It was time to report for her shift.

 


	8. Chapter 8

"En…Ensign Knight, reporting for duty… Sir."

"What did you do with your orders, Ensign Knight?" Spock was gingerly uncrumpling her notice, eyeing her, eyebrow raised.

"I… er… almost lost them on the shuttle, Sir." She squeaked.

"Please see to it that you are more careful, Ensign Knight." The detachment in his voice was all too familiar, and yet, she somehow felt the sting of disappointment as she eyed her orders, now smoothed in his hands.

"Of course, Sir."

"Please take a seat at your station, Ensign. You should be familiar with the tasks to which you have been assigned. I will have some projects within the week for which I may require your assistance. I trust you will be able to balance these priorities?"

"Of course." Arietta's hand drifted up toward her hair, before she caught herself and shifted, hoping Spock had not noticed. He, of course, had.

"There is no need for you to be nervous, Ensign Knight. If you have any questions, or require assistance, I am reachable by communicator. But I expect, given your record, that you will perform your assignments admirably."

"Thank you, Sir." Arietta sighed and took a seat at her console. It was going to be a long day.

Thankfully, the job to which Arietta was assigned was all too familiar to her. She might no longer be working with holodeck simulations, but the strings of code that she endlessly tweaked and checked served as simulations within the ship's computers, constantly updating and maintaining the giant servers which fed the various laboratories with information. The project she would eventually be assigned to full-time would be a collaborative effort between the natural sciences and engineering, programming simulations of possible atmospheric and geologic conditions into the sensor array, in order to improve sensor functionality.

Commander Spock left Arietta at her computer banks, indistinguishable from any other. He stepped silently into the turbolift, detatchedly murmured instructions to the computer. He found himself at the very back of the turbolift, head tilted against the wall, dark eyes closed, stilling his mind.

There was something about this girl that was… intriguing. On paper, she was brilliant, accomplished, the perfect candidate for the job ahead of her. In person, on the other hand… He found, somewhat in spite of himself, that he was far more interested by the Ensign Knight whose orders arrived dog-eared and who frequently ended conversations with a mumbled "dammit…" than the Ensign Knight dutifully typing lightning-speed code corrections at her console.

It was just as this thought crossed his consciousness that the turbolift came to a brief halt, and Nyota Uhura stepped in beside him.

"Bridge." She said quietly, before returning the lift to silence.

Spock had stood, tugging down the hem of his uniform, expression as neutral as it ever was.

"So… I hear you had a long weekend." Uhura wasn't looking at him. This was a human habit he felt he might never grow accustomed to.

"It was… interesting."

"Jim's not exaggerating then?"

"I would not go that far."

She smiled. He allowed the brief feeling of relief to make itself known in his mind, before tamping it down.

"If it was even half of what he asserts it was, I'm sorry I missed it."

"I highly doubt you would have found the evening in question to be very entertaining."

The pair rode in silence for a moment, punctuated only by the softest momentary rustling.

"What's that?" Uhura asked, as the turbolift doors swept open onto the bridge.

He looked down. He was still holding Arietta's crumpled orders.

"Nothing." He said, dismissively, tucking them into a pocket.

"…And they say Vulcans can't lie." She smiled slyly, stepping off the lift.

 


End file.
